


sana (all)

by silvergalax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalax/pseuds/silvergalax
Summary: wonwoo experiences his biggest gay panic in college
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	sana (all)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy #SeventeenCaratDay everyone!
> 
> Is this the first wwjn Filipino fic? lmao I'd like to warn everyone that this might be so OOC but I imagined how wwjn would look like if they were my college friends lol
> 
> This will be filled with lots of university specific terminologies so let me explain some here for a bit before you proceed.
> 
> Raymundo - a known gate leading towards a line of stores and shops beside the campus  
> Prerog - aka "prerogative"; the act of asking professors to take students in their class because of limited class slots. There are different variations of how professors do it but there will be a classic one in this fic. Yes, they Do happen during classes.  
> Main Library - it's located atop a hill-like structure which makes it hard to trek
> 
> The song below is Ikaw Lang by Kiyo.
> 
> I believe I have covered enough. Enjoy!

“Pa-in nga po isa.”, napalingon si Wonwoo sa boses ng customer. Ah, siya ulet. “Ge kuya dun sa…”, tiningnan niya kung ano pang mga unit ang available at nilingon and pwesto nito, “Don kuya sa number 2.”, hindi naman kalayuan ang computer pero itinuro pa rin ni Wonwoo. “Open time diba?”

“Oo.”, inilapag ng lalaki ang kanyang bag sa ilalim ng lamesa ng computer at saka inalog ang mouse para buhayin ang screen neto.

Nakaramdam si Wonwoo ng siko sa kanyang tagiliran, “Aray!”, si Chan, yung nagpapart time sa computer shop nila.

Ipinatong ni Chan ang binili niyang bagong lutong pandesal sa lamesa sa likod ni Wonwoo, “Sumisilay ka na naman.”, mabilis na napalingon si Wonwoo dito animo’y mababali batok niya.

“Anong sumisilay ka dyan.”, pagalit na bulong niya habang tinitingnan si kuyang nasa number 2.

“Ay nako Kuya Wonwoo ‘kala mo ba ‘di ko alam mga damubs mo.”

“Damubs ka dyan.”, napaeye-roll si Wonwoo sa mga ginamit na salita ni Chan saka bumalik sa main computer na ginagamit niya.

“Akala mo ba na di ko alam yung pictures sa cellphone m-“, agad na tinakpan ni Wonwoo ang bibig ng nakababata.

“Hoy, aling pictures madaming pictures don.”, madami ngang mga pictures sa gallery ni Wonwoo pero isang album lang naman ang nakabukod don.

Kumawala si Chan sa mga kamay ni Wonwoo, “Yung may title na…”, at iminuwestra ni Chan na parang banner sa ere, “Computer Number 2.”, nanlaki ang mga mata ni Wonwoo at tinakpan ulit ang bibig ni Chan. Tawang-tawa ang freshman habang pinopostura nitong pitikin ang noo niya.

“Wag ka ngang pakielamero!”, itinulak palayo ni Chan ang kamay ni Wonwoo palayo sa bibig niya, itinuturo ang kabilang bakod ng counter.

‘Non lang napansin ni Wonwoo na may customer pala at- “May iba pa po ba kayong headphones? Mukhang sira ‘tong sa number 2 eh.”, si Kuyang Number 2.

“Kanina ka pa ba dyan?”, tumungo si Wonwoo sa ilalim ng counter para maghanap ng spare na headphones. Para na rin siguro itago ang namumula niyang mga pisngi. Nadinig kaya ni Kuyang Number 2 ang away nila ni Chan?

“Hindi naman…”, mahinang sagot nito habang naghahalungkat pa rin sa ilalim ng counter si Wonwoo, ‘san ba kase nilagay ni Jungkook yung kahon ng mga extra?!

“Kuya Wonwoo matagal pa ba ‘yan?”, tanong ni Chan habang ngumunguya ng Yigo’s.

“Eh kung tinutulungan mo kaya ako?!”, pumunta sa likod si Wonwoo at hinalungkat sa mga magkakapatong na mga kahon ng papel ang lalagyan nila ng mga extrang mouse, keyboard, at headphones.

“Kuya Jun okay ka lang ba dyan?”, papreskong tanong ni Chan sa customer, na muntik na makapagpalingon ulit kay Wonwoo. Muntik na. Matatapos yata ‘tong araw na ‘to na may stiff neck siya kaka-paling ng leeg niya kung saan-saan. Jun pala pangalan niya huh?

“Okay lang ‘di naman ako nagmamadali.”, at saka nginitian nito si Chan.

“Pandesal, gusto mo?”, inalok ito ng nakababata ng kanyang kinakain, habang madaling-madali na si Wonwoo kakahanap dahil gusto niya nang makita si kuyang- este ‘yung mga headphones.

Sa wakas!

Itinaas ni Wonwoo ang kahon sa counter sa unahan ni _Jun_ , ngunit nakalimutan niyang madumi nga pala ito at tadtad ng gabok, “Ay sorry,”, pagpag ni Wonwoo sa ere sa pagitan nila, “Allergic ka ba sa dumi?”, napapangiwi na lang si Wonwoo. Dapat pala ay sa sahig niya na lang ito ipinatong o ‘di kaya ay doon sa kabilang lamesa. Nakakahiya tuloy.

“Hindi naman okay lang.”, nginitian siya nito at tila nagbukas ang langit nang makita ni Wonwoo ang mahinhing pagtungo nito.

“Hoy!”, sigaw ni Chan pagkatapos nitong paluin ang nakatatanda sa likod, “Sabing tama na muna ang silay.”, _putangina naman Chan walang laglagan_ , sa unahan pa mismo ni Jun! Itinago ni Wonwoo ang kanyang hiya sa paghahanap ng gumaganang headphones, “Ano, makikitest muna ‘tong dalawa tas pabalik na lang nung isang extra.”, inabot niya ang headphones sa nakalahad na kamay ng customer at-

“Ehem, tsansing, ehem.”, utal na paubo ni Chan habang kunwaring inaasikaso ang Excel spreadsheet sa pangalawang main computer.

“Haha,”, pajoke na tila naninigas na tawa ni Wonwoo habang pinapanood sila ni Jun.

_Isa pa Chan, isa pa babatukan na kita._

“Ah, eh sige test ko muna.”, at ngumiti ulit ito bago bumalik sa upuan niya.

Tinabihan siya ni Chan habang inaayos ang mga nakakalat na scratch paper, “Kuya ‘yang ngiti mo abot bumbunan.”, bulong nito kay Wonwoo. Hindi na nakapagpigil ang mas nakatatanda kaya kinurot niya na ang braso nito, “Aray, Kuya Jun o, si Kuya Wonwoo kinurot ako.”

Nakabalik na pala agad ang binata na tila nagpipigil ng ngiti matapos masaksihan ang mga kalokohan nilang dalawa, “Eto yung headphones okay na ‘yung isa.”, inabot nito ang hindi nagamit na headphones at- SCORE! Nagdikit ulit ang mga daliri nila. “Nays wan!”, sigaw bigla ni Chan na nakatawag sa pansin ng dalawang nasa counter. “Ay ano nanalo ako sa Everwing, sige usap pa kayo hehe.”, bumalik ulit ito sa computer at seryosong nagpipindot sa “Everwing”, kahit na Excel pa rin ang nakabukas.

“Salamat Wonwoo.”, teka tama ba ang naririnig niya?

“’Pano mo nalaman pangalan ko?”

“Kanina pa sinasabi ni Chan?”, oo nga naman, wag kaseng assuming di’ba?

“Ah, okay.”, sabi na lang ni Wonwoo habang (kunwaring) nililinis ang counter na nadumihan kanina.

“At saka nga pala Wonwoo,”, pahabol pa nito.

“Ano ‘yon?”, tumingala siya at- kakaiba pala talaga ang hitsura netong lalaking ito sa malapitan noh?

“’Wag mo na aawayin si Chan ha?”, dismayadong napa-Oo na lang ang bantay ng computer shop habang tatawa-tawa naman sa likod si Chan.

Sila Wonwoo ang may-ari ng isa sa mga computer shop sa may campus. Bukod dito, photocopy center din sila kaya dinadagsa talaga sila ng mga estudyante araw-araw. Nag-aaral ng Computer Science si Wonwoo sa unibersidad at nagpa-part time din siya sa kanilang computer shop kung may oras siya. Kasama niyang bantay sa computer shop si Chan na kapit-bahay nilang high school at si Jungkook, ang mas bunsong kapatid niya na isa namang second year na sa college.

_Nagsimula ang lahat nang dahil sa Isang Kabang Palay. Oo, ‘di kayo nagkakamali ng basa. Isang Kabang Palay na isang indie film na ipinapanood kila Wonwoo bilang incentive sa ENG 2. Tuwang-tuwa si Wonwoo at nasakto siya sa isang prof na bagaman kilala sa pagiging strikto ay mapagbigay naman pagdating sa mga incentives basta ba ay magpapasa ka ng reaction paper. Habang ang mga kaklase niya ay lugung-lugo na sa mga reaction papers para maghabol ng grades, si Wonwoo naman ay tuwang-tuwa tuwing pinapagawa ng mga ganito. Minsan talaga ay napapaisip siya bakit nga ba siya nag-Computer Science e hindi naman ‘yun yung passion niya._

_Oh well. College na rin naman nang marealize niya na napakahalaga pala talaga para sa kanya ng pagsusulat. Kung kailan lunod na siya sa mga i-cocode sa Python na mas mabilis na kinawawalan niya ng pasensya kaysa tuwing nagPU-PUBG siya._

_“May nakaupo ba dito?”, napalingon si Wonwoo sa tabi niya nang marinig ang kwestyon. “May nakaupo po ba dito?”, ulit nito at sa pagtingala ni Wonwoo ay tila nagliwanag ang lahat. O sakto lang talaga ang mga ilaw sa loob ng auditorium sa ulo ng lalaking ito? Nice._

_“Po? Nice?”, napaigtad si Wonwoo nang marealize niyang nagzo-zone out na naman siya._

_“Ah eh, este- Guys! Guys, wala pang nakaupo- di’ba?”, palo ni Wonwoo sa katabi niya._

_Gulat na napalingon sa kanya ang napalo niyang lalaking nagcecellphone. Mag-isa nga lang pala ngayong pumunta si Wonwoo dahil nakatulog na naman si Jihoon. Punyeta._

_Napa-mura man sa abala ang “friend” niyang nananahimik ay napatungo naman bilang pag-oo ang katabi niyang lalaki at itinuloy ang paglalaro ng Superstar Pledis._

_Umupo na ang bagong dating at inilagay ang backpack nito sa sahig sa unahan niya._

_Hanggang ngayon ay napag-iisip pa rin ni Wonwoo kung bakit ba siya napatigil sa presensya ng lalaking ito. Talagang nakwestyon niya ang karamihan sa mga pinaniniwalaan niya magpamula nang mapapasok siya sa unibersidad. Hindi rin nakaalpas sa mga pag-mumunimuni niya tungkol sa pagkatao niya ay ang kanyang sexual orientation. Akala niya biro lang yung mga nababasa niya sa Twitter dati tungkol sa unibersidad na ito pero grabe totoo pala na nito ang age of exploration._

_“Kuya eto po.”, ani ng katabi niya nang marealize ni Wonwoo na pangalawang beses niya na itong nag-zone out ngayong gabing ito. May inaabot ito sa kanya na maliit na papel, “Para daw po sa incentives.”, saka ito ngumiti. Grabe._

_“Ah, okay.”, at doon nadiskubre ni Wonwoo na type niya ang lalaking ito kahit na todo hagulhol ito sa climax ng Isang Kabang Bigas. Pakshet._

“Huy!”, napaigtad si Wonwoo nang alugin siya ng customer na siyang agad niyang ginantihan ng isang palo sa braso. “Aray! Tinatanong ko lang kung nasaan yung pinaprint ni Minghao!”, alo ni Mingyu sa nananakit niyang braso.

“Eh bat mo ba kasi ako ginulat?! Gago ka ba?”, tumunog ang pinto at saktong pumasok naman si Kuyang Computer 2 este- Jun. Jun nga pala. Tumungo si Wonwoo at hinanap sa ilalim ng counter ang itinabi kanina ni Jungkook na mga pinaprint ng boyfriend ni Mingyu. Bakit ba kase laging lumilipad atensyon niya?

“Kasi naman kanina pa ako nagtatanong dito eh.”, nakasimangot si Mingyu nang mapansin niya ang katabi niya, “Uy, Kuya Jun!”

“Uy Mingyu.”, kaway ng bagong dating sa mas nakababata. Narinig ni Wonwoo na nag-uusap ang dalawa tungkol sa COMM 10.

Tumayo na si Wonwoo at ipinatong sa counter ang nakaclip na research paper. “Eto ba yon? Pa-double check naman.”, inabot niya kay Mingyu ang mga pinaprint. “Hello, ano sa’yo Kuya?”, sa halip na idouble-check ang mga papel ay pasikretong nagmasid si Mingyu nang marinig ang pagbabago sa tono ng boses ni Wonwoo. Parang kanina ginagago lang siya neto ah. Tiningnan niya ang dalawang nag-uusap at pasikretong inobserbahan.

“Sige dyan ka na lang sa Computer 1.”

“Parang ngayon lang ako napaupo dito. Lagi mo akong nilalagay sa Computer 2 eh.”, biro ni Jun habang sine-set up ang computer.

May kakaiba pa ring nararamdaman si Mingyu ngunit nang malingon niya ang hitsura ni Wonwoo na tila bang nagpipigil ay nakuha at naintindihan niya na. Bingo.

“Kuya Jun di’ba may problema ka sa COMM 10?”, pasimpleng sambit ni Mingyu habang binubuklat ang research paper. “Gusto mo ng tutor di’ba?”, animo’y nagpaparinig habang kinakausap ang customer.

“Oo, kailangan ko rin talaga kasi hindi ko talaga magets yung theories dun.”, kamot ni Jun habang inaalog ang mouse.

“Kuya Wonwoo di’ba uno ka sa COMM 10? Ikaw nga rin yung tumulong kay Minghao di’ba?”, unti-unting inangat ni Mingyu ang tingin niya nang maramdaman niya ang nag-iinit at nagngingitngit na titig sa kanya ni Wonwoo na para bang sinasabihan siya nito na itigil na ang pinagsasabi niya.

“Oh? Talaga?”, lumingon ang inosenteng customer sa direksyon ng bantay ng computer shop. “Luh, nakakahiya naman baka busy siya.”

Hindi alam ni Wonwoo kung anong gagawin niya dahil bukod sa trabaho sa computer shop ay nais niyang tutukan ngayon ang acads niya. _Pero maluwag naman schedule ko? Okay lang ba MF lang? or kahit WTh na lang kase: “WHAT THE HELL” KIM MINGYU PAKYU KA SAGAD._ Matamis ang ngiting ibinalik ni Wonwoo kay Jun, “Kaya ko naman pero flexible ba schedule mo?”, at higit na matamis na ngiti ang ibinalik niya kay Mingyu. Sobrang tamis gusto niyang bigyan ito ng diabetes dahil sa pangcocorner sa kanya.

Tatawa-tawa sina Chan at Jungkook habang nammroblema si Wonwoo sa gagawin niya mamaya. Unang meeting pa lang kasi nila para lang pag-usapan kung ano magiging schedule nila at kung ano yung mga dapat nilang i-discuss ni Jun. Pero kahit na ito lamang ang mga gagawin nila ay sobrang kinakabahan na ang binata, “Alam niyo yang si Mingyu sa susunod na makicomputer yan dito doblehin niyo singil.”, nararamdaman niya ang pamamawis ng kanyang batok habang hinahalungkat sa Mahiwagang Baul ng Readings ang kaniyang mga ginamit noong nag-COMM10 siya.

“Dapat nga ilibre mo siya kasi at least magkasama na kayo diba?”, sagot ni Jungkook sa kaniyang kuya habang um-Oo si Chan naman sa tabi niya. “Tagal mo nang kinatotorpehan yang kuya na yan pati mga customer natin alam na type mo yan.”

Napalingon ang nakatatanda sa sinabi ng kapatid at nakaramdam ng hiya sa buo niyang katawan, “At paano mo naman nasabi ‘yan ha?!”

“Sino ba naman kasing hindi makakahalata eh halos lagi mong nililingon tapos kapag may tsansa naman tinititigan mo na talaga tas ngingiti bigla.”, natatawang paliwanag ng bunso niyang kapatid.

Pinigilan ni Wonwoo na mabalot siya ng pamumula, “H-hindi kaya! Nagkataon lang na dun talaga ako nakatingin.”, itinuro niya ang pader na katapat ng Computer 2. “Tingnan mo ang ganda nung pader! Masarap magreflect pag maganda ang pader!”

“Kuya Wonwoo naman apat lang dingding ng computer shop na to pero sa lahat pa talaga ng sasabihan mo ng maganda talagang ‘yang may calendar pa ng Tanduay.”, humagalpak na naman ng tawa sina Jungkook at Chan.

Umiling si Wonwoo at ipinagpatuloy ang paghahalungkot sa mga notes at readings niya, “May sinabi ba akong gusto ko siya? Ang sabi ko lang busy ako at gago si Mingyu.”

“Hala, sana sinabi mo if busy ka, nakakahiya tuloy.”, nagpanting ang mga tainga ni Wonwoo nang marinig ang sumagot sa kanya. Ang mga nangaasar na mga epal naman ay dahan-dahang tumalikod at nagkunwaring may ibang ginagawa.

“Nandyan ka na?”, pasimpleng sagot ni Wonwoo kunwari ay hindi tumatakbo ng kilo-kilometro ang puso niya. “Sorry, hinahanap ko pa kasi notes ko, wait lang.”, naitungo na lang ulit niya ang kaniyang ulo sa hiya.

“Wonwoo okay lang if busy ka baka pwede kong pakiusapan na lang yu-“

“Yes!”, itinaas ni Wonwoo ang set ng readings at blue books. “Ito na, nakita ko na!”, nakangiting ibinalik ni Wonwoo ang kaniyang atensyon kay Jun. “Ano ulit ‘yon? Sorry.”

“I mean if busy ka, okay lang talaga if-“

“Naku wala lang yung sinabi ko kanina. Ano? Tara?”, tumayo ang bantay ng computer shop at binitbit ang mga readings at ang kanyang messenger bag.

Napabuntong-hininga na ang si Jun, “Sige, if you insist.”, at ngumiti ito habang hinintay na lumabas ang bantay.

“Kook, Chan, kayo muna bahala dito ha? Mabilis lang ako.”, paalam niya sa mga nakababata.

Siya namang sinaludohan ng mga ito bilang pagpapaalam, “Yes, boss!”

It went better than expected.

Naayos naman nila Wonwoo at Junhui ang schedules nila- actually hindi. Wala silang _fixed_ schedule.

“Sorry mukhang hindi talaga mag-babangga yung schedules natin”, napakamot ng ulo si Jun habang tinitingnan ang magkatabing schedules nila ni Wonwoo, “Kailangan ko lang din talagang mag-overload this sem kasi gusto ko talagang umuwi sa province this summer.”

Wonwoo took a sip of his milktea, “Okay lang”, ngayon lang nalaman ni Wonwoo na BS Applied Mathematics pala itong si Jun at Junhui Wen pala ang buo nitong pangalan. “Pero paano tayo magmi-meet if ganito? Kailangan mo ba talaga ng tutor?”

“Sa totoo lang, oo.”, nangalumbaba si Junhui at- sobrang lapit ng mukha nito kay Wonwoo. _Ops, bad for the heart._ Kaya umatras nang kaunti si Wonwoo mula sa pagkakatungo niya sa tinitingnan nilang mga schedule. “Hindi ko talaga naiintindihan yung mga theories before classes eh usually may ibinibigay na quiz si Sir kaya doon ako usually mababa.”, malungkot na ibinahagi nito ang kaniyang problema, “Wala namang problema sa class discussions kasi dun ko usually nage-gets yung tinuturo pero malaki points ng quiz and minsan nahihirapan din ako sa recitation so hindi ko talaga alam kung anong gagawin ko.”

“’Diba may readings naman?”, nararamdaman ni Wonwoo na gusto talaga ni Junhui ipasa ang klase pero talagang nahihirapan ito.

“Oo, kaso usually nakakatulog na lang ako pagnagrereview dito gawa ng trainings.”

“Oh? May org ka?”, interesadong pag-uusisa ni Wonwoo.

“Ah, oo, Street Jazz.”, lihim na nabilaukan si Wonwoo sa sagot nito dahil hindi niya inexpect na dancer pala ito. Hindi naman talaga interesado si Wonwoo sa mga performances ng org na ito noon pero mukhang kinakailangan niya na biglang attendan lahat ng events na may special performance ng nasabing org.

“So, what do you think? What should we do?”, tanong na lang niya upang ilihis ang utak niya mula sa kanyang creative imagination na gumuguhit ng mga pag-sayaw ng kasama niya. Bigla niya namang natitigan ang mga mata ni Jun na nakatingin din sa kanya, tila nag-iisip ng susunod nilang gagawin. _Tantanan mo ako Junhui Wen hindi ako makahinga!_

“Alam ko na!”, bulalas ng dancer sabay halungkat ng bag niya. “May I have your number?”

“What?!”, muntik nang bumara sa lalamunan ni Wonwoo ang boba mula sa straw.

“Let’s exchange numbers muna then I’ll text or chat you na lang if free ako. You said na flexible naman sched mo since maagang nagrerelease laboratory classes mo diba?”, nakangiting inilahad ni Junhui ang kaniyang phone na sya namang nanginginig na tinanggap ni Wonwoo.

“Ay sorry, pasmado kamay ko hehe.”, _Grabe Lord napakabilis po ng mga pangyayari._ “Sige, okay lang. Usually vacant rin naman ako before yung COMM10 classes mo so let’s try to make it work?”

Nakangiting tinanggap ulit ni Junhui ang kaniyang phone at isinave ang phone ni Wonwoo, “Sure.”

Sa kabila ng stressful workloads at acads, nagawa naman ng dalawa na makapagmeet at least dalwang beses sa isang linggo. Noong una pa nga ay napakaiikli ng mga messages nilang dalawa.

_Hi Wonwoo! Si Jun to, available ka ba ngayon? Maaga kase dismissal namin baka we can start today?_

_Ok_

Wonwoo, being— Wonwoo, had a tendency to come off cold.

“Hi, sorry!”, bati agad ni Jun pagkalapag ni Wonwoo ng mga gamit niya sa table sa library.

“Ha? Bakit?”, habol niya sa hininga niya. Paborito niyang lugar ang Main Library dahil pwede matulog dito at walang makikialam sa kanya pero hinding-hindi yata siya masasanay sa pag-akyat ng burol na iyon.

Nagkamot ng batok si Jun, “Eh kasi parang galit ka sa reply mo-“

_Oh_

“Ganun lang talaga ako mag-text.”

“Ah, okay sorry.”

“Wag ka na mag-sorry please.”

“So-“, napangiti na lang ang ComSci student sa kacutean- este kakulitan ng kasama niya. “Anyway, gusto mo bang sa tabi ko umupo? This table is too big, ‘di ko mababasa if nandyan ka sa kabila.”, hinigit pa nito ang upuan sa tabi nito at napapanalangin na lang bigla si Wonwoo na sana hindi siya atakihin sa puso habang katabi ito.

Muntikan na naman. Muntikan na naman siyang atakihin sa puso, eh pano ba naman, malay ba niyang malabo ang mga mata nitong si Jun kaya lagi itong nalapit sa notes niya. Tinanong niya ito kung nagsasalamin ba ito dahil mukhang malabo talaga ang mga mata nito pero sinagot lamang siya nito na hassle lang daw iyon kaya hindi siya nagsusuot.

Malakas ang sigawan ng mga estudyante sa may Freedom Park. Nang makalapit si Wonwoo at Jungkook ay natanaw nila ang mga nakahilera sa ibabaw ng mga steps.

“Naruto Run nga pala ngayon!”, sigaw ni Jungkook bago hinawakan ang braso niya at hinatak siya upang sumama sa mga magsisitakbuhan.

“Hoy! Jungkook wag ako!”, natatawang piglas ng mas nakatatanda sa hawak nito.

“Eh, kuya naman! KJ.”

“Ayoko nga!”, tatawa-tawa ang dalawang magkapatid habang papalapit sila nang papalapit sa mga _chuunin._ Alam naman ni Jungkook na paborito din ng nakatatanda ang anime kaya hindi ito makakahindi sa kanya.

“’O pila na guys! Game na!”, narinig ni Wonwoo na sigaw ng isa sa mga organizers. Nasa pinakang gitna pa sila at nakaposisyon na si Jungkook na tatakbo. Wala na siyang choice kung hindi makisama sa kalokohan ni Jungkook kase mas nakakahiyang gumilid pa siya eh nasa unahan pa man din sila. Nevermind. Minsan lang naman siya makakasali sa isang Naruto Run.

Pumosisyon na lang din ang nakatatanda sa katabi ng katabi niya at-“Go!”

Ramdam na ramdam niya ang hampas ng hangin sa mukha niya.

Rinig na rinig niya ang mga sigawan ng _Datte dattebayo_ mula sa audience na vinivideohan sila.

Kitang kita niya-

Putangina kitang-kita niya si Junhui na vinivideohan sila.

“Wonwoo!”, hiyaw nito bago siya gumulong dahil natalapid siya kay Jungkook na nadapa rin at nasa unahan niya.

_Lord._

Ang ngiwi sa mukha ni Wonwoo ay hindi galing sa pagmamaktol ng nanay niya. Binata na sila pareho ng kapatid niya pero kung pagalitan sila ng nanay nila ay parang mga anim na taong gulang pa rin sila.

“Bah! Kung hindi ba naman kase kayo tatanga tanga edi hindi sana kayo nabangasan!”, napahiyaw nang malakas si Jungkook nang biglang siritan ng nanay nila ng ethyl alcohol ang sugat nitong nagdudugo pa.

“Ma naman! Sabi ko yung Betadine gamitin mo eh!”, tumayo ang nakababata at iika-ikang naglakad papunta sa CR upang hugasan ang sugatan nitong binti.

“Si Jungkook lang naman bobo e.”, bulong ni Wonwoo habang kinakapa ang galos niya sa may noo at pisngi.

“Malay ko bang may malalim na butas don!”

“Kailan ba nawalan ng butas yung FPark ha?”

“Ano mag-aaway pa kayo!”, pakisali ng Nanay nila na hinahanda na ang bulak at Betadine, “Kung gusto niyo mag-away don kayo sa labas! Sumawsaw kayo sa mga kapit-bahay! Kung hindi ba naman kayo nagmana sa tatay niyong lampa din!”

“Narinig ko yon!”, sagot ng tatay nilang nasa salas at nanonood ng laro ng Ginebra.

Biglang hinawakan ng Nanay niya ang kanyang baba at saka sinuri ang mga galos niya sa mukha. Kung hindi niya makukuha yung sprain sa leeg kakapaling kung saan-saan, malamang sa mga kamay ng Nanay niya makukuha iyon, “Naku nakakaawa naman ‘tong poging anak ko.”, hinayang na pahayag ng ginang sa mukha ni Wonwoo.

“Ma naman.”, angal ni Wonwoo dahil sa pang-bababy ng Nanay nila.

“Ay Mama, alam ko na.”, silip ni Jungkook mula sa CR.

“Ano ‘yon?”

“Siguro nandon sa Naruto Run yung crush ni kuya.”, biglaang buking ni Jungkook.

“Hoy!”

“Aba, nagbibinata na ang aking iho?”, pisil nito sa kanyang sugatang pisngi, “Ay sorry.”, natatawang hingi nito ng tawad. “Si Cindy ba yon? Diba dun rin yon napasok? Yung crush niyo ni Jungkook dati?”

“Hindi-“

“Deh Ma! Mas gwapo pa don!”, sagot ng bunso. “Ay sorry kuya-“

“Oh?”, sabay na napsulyap ang Nanay at Tatay nila kay Wonwoo. Konti na lang masasapak na niya ang kaniyang kapatid. Napapikit na lang siya sa katangahan nito. Hindi siya sigurado kung alam ng mga magulang niya kung ano man ang mga type niya dahil hindi naman siya mahilig magkwento tungkol sa mga iyon pero-

“’Nak okay lang basta hindi yung anak ni Pareng Bolek!”, sigaw ng tatay niya na parang wala lang ang rebelasyon ng kanyang walanghiyang kapatid.

_Tanginang buhay talaga, oo._

Matapos ang madugong interview na mala-Tonight with Boy Abunda kasama ang nanay niya, tila hindi na maharap ni Wonwoo si Junhui. Sino ba naman kasi ang makakalimot ng mga tanong na:

“Top o bottom?”

“Ma-“

“No offense anak pero parang bottom ka.”

“Ma!”

“Baka naman hindi nga yung anak ni Pareng Bolek pero tambay naman jinowa mo-“

“Hindi naman-“

Sumingit ang bunsong namamapak ng chicharon habang tinatapalan ng Nanay ng band-aid ang sugat niya, “Ma magaling sumayaw yon. ‘Diba napanood na natin yung Street Jazz?”

Aba at kailan naman nalaman nitong magaling niyang kapatid na member ng Street Jazz si Jun?

Napapalakpak ang ginang, “Ay! Oo, nung mineet natin yung tita mo sa College Secretary? Yung nagpeperform don sa may likod ni Oble?”

“Oo Ma! Yun!”

“Ay masarap ang taste ng pogi kong anak.”

Minsan nakakahiya rin ang Mama nila. Kung kaya tuwing nagtetext si Junhui upang makipagmeet ay humihigit na ang bilang ng hindi niya pag-attend sa tutorial sessions nila. Nalampasan na naman nila ang midterms kaya sa tingin ni Wonwoo ay sapat na ang mga naituro niya sa crush niya. Kahit na halos dalawang linggo na siyang ‘di nagpapakita rito ay tinetext pa rin siya nito. Bukod sa pag-iinterview ng Nanay niya, higit na nahiya siyang harapin ito matapos ang kagimbal-gimbal na Naruto Run. Minsan pa nga, kapag nakita niyang papasok ito sa kanilang computer shop ay bigla na lamang siyang sisibat papunta sa bahay nila at iiwan si Chan o 'di kaya ay si Jungkook para kausapin ang crush niya.

“Kuya Wonwoo, hindi mo ba talaga papansinin si kuya Jun?”, usisa ni Chan habang inaayos ang mga phino-photocopy nilang mga readings.

“Pinapansin ko naman siya ah?”, pinatag ni Wonwoo ang mga iniluwa ng photocopier, “At saka pano niyo ba nakilala ‘yang si Jun? Naunahan niyo pa ako ni Jungkook?”

“Torpe ka kasi kaya nag-stalk na kami.”, tinitigan ng nakatatanda ito nang masama, “Eh bakit bigla kang nagtatago sa bahay niyo pagpumapasok siya?”, balik ng batang bantay sa usapan nila.

“Hindi ah? Baka nakakalimutan ko lang phone ko ‘non sa bahay o kaya may klase na ako. ‘Wag mo masyadong i-overthink.”, he disagreed, shaking his head.

“Sus, kung nakikita mo lang siya pagpupunta dito 'tas hahanapin ka niya sa amin ni ‘tol.”, sabi ng mas nakababata habang nagsstapler. “Parang sad siya.”

“Pano mo nalaman? Close kayo?”

“Hindi. Pero one time nakita ko monitor niya puro December Ave pinapatugtog niya.”

Binatukan siya ni Wonwoo, “Masyado kang assuming.”

“Tanungin mo pa si Jungkook!”

“Wonwoo!”

Lintek. Talagang naabutan pa rin siya nito papaakyat ng Main Library. Bakit ba kasi hindi masanay ang mga binti niya na mag-hike, eh halos araw-araw naman siyang napunta dito?

“Uy Jun! Long time no see.”, may nakaplaster na ngiti (ngiwi) sa mukha ng ComSci student.

“Bakit hindi mo ako nirereplyan?”, shet mukhang tama nga sila Chan.

“Ah, sorry. Busy lang talaga ako sa papers at coding.”, ini-scan niya ang kaniyang ID at saka dumiretso paakyat ng second floor.

“Sabihin mo lang kung ghino-ghost mo na ako para hindi na ako umasa.”

Muntikan nang matalapid si Wonwoo sa hagdan nang marinig ang mga sinabi ni Jun. “What?”

“May ginawa ba akong masama?”, bulong nito habang kinocorner sya sa gilid ng hagdan. Never niyang nakitang ganito kaseryoso ang lalaki before. He has always avoided Jun’s stare but after weeks of avoiding him, he finally had the chance to look at the older’s face.

Shit, was it that bad? “I’m sorry Jun, hindi ko magets?”, medyo nakakaawang tingnan ang mga mata nito na parang ilang araw nang hindi nakakatulog nang maayos. Typical college student but so untypical for a Junhui Wen.

The older exhaled and ran his own hands through his blond locks. His roots were starting to grow out and it adds to the whole tired appearance. Wonwoo suddenly felt sorry. “Sorry, I just- midterms lang.”, Junhui shrugged. “Exams.”, he continued as a matter of fact.

“Okay.”, Wonwoo held Junhui’s sleeve, “Gusto mo bang irun-through kita sa ilang lessons?”

A small smile peeked through Jun’s lips, “Sige.”

_It was just like every other WIKA 1 class. Dagsa mga nagpprerog. Never naranasan ni Junhui magprerog dahil lagi siyang sinuswerte sa pagkuha ng slots pero this semester really fucked it up for him. Halos wala siyang makuhang units kaya kailangan niya biglang lakarin lahat. He was so damn tired of going through every class available only to be rejected dahil sa bilang ng mga graduating students na nagpprerog din. This will be his last class and chance to get complete units for the semester._

_“Okay tumayo ang mga prerog.”, sabi ng prof at naglakad patungo sa pinakalikod ng classroom. “Wow ang dami ah.”, nagtawanan ang mga may slots na._

_May araw din kayo, isip ni Junhui._

_“Sige punta kayo sa unahan tapos state your name, year, course, and magperform ng talent.”_

_Sisiw lang kay Junhui ‘to. Hopefully ay siya na ang pinakamagaling sumayaw kung hindi, goodbye full load na siya this sem._

_“Wonwoo Jeon, Second Year, BS Computer Science po.”, pinanood ni Junhui ang katabi niya habang nagiintroduce._

_“Anong talent mo?”, usisa ng guro. Lumakas ang bulungan ng klase malamang dahil sa excitement. Sino ba naman kase ang hindi macucurious eh ang gwapo ng binatang katabi niya? Hindi naman ipagkakait yon ni Jun sa ComSci student pero marunong naman siyang makaappreciate ng mga pleasing to the eyes._

_“Ma’am magra-rap na lang ako in Filipino ma’am.”, nagtilian ang ilang mga babae sa klase at napataas naman ang mga kilay ng guro_

_“Sige nga?”_

_Gustong-gusto ni Junhui ang slot niya sa klaseng ito pero kung may pagaalayan man siya ng sagradong slot niya sa lahat ng mga nakatayo sa unahan, si Wonwoo Jeon na malamang iyon. Ni wala siyang maintindihan sa ni-rap ni Wonwoo dahil hindi naman siya ganon ka-tatas sa Filipino pero alam niyang magaling ito. Mga Gloc 9 levels ganoin, parang yung pinapakinggan ng roommate niyang si Seungcheol_

_“Alam niyo naaappreciate ko na nag-Filipino rap siya sa isang WIKA 1 class.”, puri ng prof matapos mag-rap ang ComSci student, “Mahilig din ako sa Filipino rappers like Francis M, tsaka yung mga nag-fliptop kase magaling sila pero bakit parang hindi ko pa naririnig yang pinerform mo?”_

_“Ma’am kinompose ko po bago mag-prerog.”, muling naghiyawan ang mga babae sa klase at pumalakpak sa hanga ang prof._

_Nung nagpaulan siguro si Lord ng kagwapuhan, katalinuhan, talent, at lalim ng boses, iniwan siguro sa labas itong batang ito, palatak ni Junhui sa isip niya. Siyempre nasa labas din si Junhui noong umuulan, pero ambon ng katalinuhan lang naabutan niya._

_“Sayang two slots lang ibibigay ko sa klaseng ito.”, sabay-sabay nag-aww ang klase nang marinig ang sinabi ng prof. Matapos ni Wonwoo ay nagpakilala na si Junhui bilang parte ng Street Jazz. Dahil na-inspire siya sa ginawa ni Wonwoo, ginamit niya yung Pinoy remix nila para sa talent portion._

_“Okay dahil wala namang graduating sa inyo at para fair sa fifteen na nakatayo sa unahan, tayo ay magbobotohan kung kanino mapupunta ang two slots ng klaseng ito.”, agad nagkuhaan at naghingian ng yellow paper ang klase._

_Hindi na kagulat-gulat na sila Wonwoo at Jun ang nakakuha ng slots dito. Ang nakakagulat ay ang parte kung saan isang semestre silang magkasama pero hindi sila kailanman nagkaroon ng tsansang magkausap. Hindi sila naging groupmates o partners man lang na siyang pinanghinayangan talaga ni Junhui._

_Kung kaya nang makita niya ang bantay sa Computer Shop sa may Raymundo ay natutunan ni Junhui na tumambay dito kahit na may laptop naman siya at wi-fi sa dorm._

_Hindi lamang iyon, tila kakosa niya na ang mga anghel sa langit nang magkatsansa pa siyang maging tutor si Wonwoo. Tuwing may tutorial sessions sila ay hindi niya kinakalimutang dalhan ito ng kahit na anong mainit na pagkain dahil alam niyang 10 AM – 1 PM lagi ang laboratory classes nito at mga alas-dos na ito nakakakain ng lunch. Ang tanging oras na nagbabangga sa masikip nilang mga schedule. Hanggang ngayon ay nakakalimutan pa rin niyang ilibre si Mingyu dahil sa pagpapakilala sa kanila._

_Minsan nag-iiwan siya ng mga notes sa notebooks nitong nakakalat sa table nila kapag inaabot sila ng gabi sa tutorial sessions nila. Nag-ddrawing siya ng motivational cat comments sa gilid ng notebooks nito na may nakasulat na, “Fighting!”, o ‘di kaya ay “Kaya mo nyan~!”. Hindi nga lang niya alam kung napapansin ba nito ang mga efforts niya o hindi._

Nang makita niya itong papaakyat ng Main Library, hindi na siya nagpatumpik-tumpik pa at hinabol agad ito. Siguro sobrang sleep-deprived na siya dahil dalawang linggo na siyang hindi pinapansin nito pero hindi siya susuko. Ilang semesters din ang hinintay niya para lang malampasan ang takot niyang kausapin ito.

“Sige, dito na ako.”, ani ni Wonwoo nang tumigil sila sa harap ng Raymundo gate. Sabay sila nitong umuwi matapos ang tutorial session.

“Nak! Andyan ka pala! Yung crush mong si Cindy nasa shop nagpapaprint!”, bati ng Nanay niyang nagpapagpag ng basahan sa labas ng shop. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Wonwoo sa ingay ng Nanay niya.

Tila natigilan si Junhui nang marinig ang sabi ng ginang. Nanay siguro ito ni Wonwoo dahil sa magkahawig nilang mga mata. “Uy crush mo daw.”, inasar na lamang niya ito kahit na parang sasabog na siya. Bakit ganon? Wala naman siyang karapatan kase nagpapatutor lang naman siya pero bakit? Parang? Masakit?

“Jun?”, tawag ni Wonwoo sa atensyon niya nang mapansin nitong nakatunganga lang sa kanya.

“Bakit?”

“Uwi ka na, madilim pa naman daan papuntang dorms ngayon.”

“Ah okay.”

“Text mo ako pag nakauwi ka na ha?”, so ngayon gusto niya biglang tinetext siya?

“’Kay.”, mabigat ang yabag ng mga paa ni Jun papalayo. Hindi alam ni Wonwoo pero parang may nag-iba sa pagtingin ni Jun bago ito umalis. Parang kanina okay na sila at handa na siyang makipagusap ulit dito pero bakit parang lumalayo ulit sila sa isa’t isa?

Nakaramdam siya ng kulbit mula sa likod, “’Nak yun ba yung crush mo?”, usisa ng ginang habang pinapanood ang binatang lumalayo.

Shit. Tama kaya hinala niya?

February fair na at alam ni Wonwoo na nandito si Junhui. Magdamag nang nakapako sa pwesto malapit sa stage si Wonwoo dahil mamaya lamang ay alam niyang mapupuno na muli ang grounds ng mga manunuod. Alam din niyang magpeperform ngayong araw na ito ang org ni Junhui kaya wala siyang balak na pakawalan ang pwesto niya sa gabing ito. Isang linggo na rin simula nang tumalikod ito at hindi nag-text kung nakauwi ba ito o hindi. Kumpara noong mga araw na hindi siya pinapansin ni Wonwoo, higit na ramdam ang lamig ng tahimik sa kawalan ng pagsagot ni Jun. Kung dati ay puro chat bubbles ni Jun ang pumupuno sa thread nila, ngayon ay puro si Wonwoo naman ang nangungumusta dito. Kung mayroon man sigurong dapat mag-sorry sa kanila, naniniwala si Wonwoo na siya dapat iyon. Kung hindi lang siguro niya pinairal ang pagkatorpe niya o kaya yung katangahan niya noong Naruto Run edi sana magkasama silang nanunuod ng mga banda ngayon.

“Handa na ba kayo para sumayaw?!”, bati ng host sa nagsisigawang excited na audience. Nagsisimula nang manulak ang mga nasa likod niya, “Let’s give it up for the Street Jazz Company!”

The beat immediately dropped and Wonwoo’s eyes were only there for one mission: Junhui Wen. Hindi naman mahirap hanapin ito dahil mukhang naipaayos na nito ang roots nito. Blond na muli si Junhui at mukhang masama ang pwestong nakuha ni Wonwoo dahil nagtama agad ang mga mata nila. Hindi tuloy siya makapagfanboy dahil miya’t miya ay sinusulyapan siya ng dancer. Kung may award man na pwedeng ibigay sa mga pinaka-well-composed na tao sa gitna ng mga naglalagkitan sa pawis na mga teenagers, mapupunta na siguro kay Wonwoo Jeon iyon. The song changed into something more sexy but sensual. Unfortunately for Wonwoo, it was a Jun dance solo. Again, unfortunately, doon pa talaga siya napasigaw nang pagkalakas-lakas nang biglang nag-floor hump ang AMath student. Buti na lang at kasabay niyang tumili ang mga babae sa audience kung hindi wala na siyang mukhang ihaharap dito.

Pagkababa ng dancers sa stage, ay agad tumakbo si Wonwoo para salubungin sila sa may gilid ng backstage. “Jun!”, tawag niya dito habang nakikipagusap sa orgmates nito. Mukhang wala pa rin itong balak pansinin siya hanggang sa makapansin ang isang dancer rin at tinapik nito si Jun para ituro si Wonwoo. Napansin ni Wonwoo ang paglunok nito na tila ba tumatanggap ito ng isang hamon at saka sinenyasan siya na hintayin siya sa may exit.

Kasalukuyang nagseset-up ang susunod na performer sa stage nang makapwesto ulit sa audience sila Junhui at Wonwoo. “May kasama ka ba ngayon?”, paunang tanong ni Junhui habang pinupunasan ang mukha niya ng face towel. Pwede kayang si Wonwoo na gumawa nun? Nagpalit na ito ng black na tanktop at maling-mali na manatili ang mga mata ni Wonwoo sa mga lugar na hindi dapat patunguhan nito.

“Ah, wala. Nagbibingo sila Mama at Jungkook. Ako lang nanood.”

“Oh? May hinihintay ka bang banda ngayon?”, usisa nito habang sinusuklay ng mga daliri ang basang-basa pa nitong buhok. Pwede kayang si Wonwoo na gumawa nun?

“Wala naman.”, nangangati ang mga kamay ni Wonwoo na hagurin ang buhok nito.

“Bakit ka nandito kung wala ka naman palang hinihintay?”, biglang sumigid sa tainga nila ang feedback mula sa mic sa stage.

Wonwoo inhaled and faced Jun, maybe this was his moment of truth. “Ikaw.”

“Ha?”

“Ikaw.”, paglilinaw ni Wonwoo habang umiiwas pa rin ng tingin sa katabi niya.

“Hatdog.”, marahang sinuntok ni Wonwoo ang dibdib ni Jun dahil sa kapilosopohan nito.

“Nagseseryoso ako dito gago.”, susuntukin niya na sana ulit ang dibdib nito upang idistract ang sarili niya mula sa lakas ng kabang nagpapatakbo sa puso niya. Konti na lang talaga iiyak na siya sa takot pero siyempre hindi niya ipapakita kay Jun yon. Kunwari chill. Kunwari okay lang. Kunwari hindi siya magkukulong ng limang buwan sa kwarto niya paginiwan siya ni Jun.

“Masanay ka na.”, agad na nagtama ang mga mata nila nang sumagot ito. “Mukhang mas matagal mo pa dapat pagtyagaan yung kakornihan at kapilosopohan ko.”, unti-unti nitong ibinuka ang mga daliri ni Wonwoo at saka hinawakan nang maayos. Jun moved the younger’s body in front of him and backhugged him while watching the artist fiddle with the mic stand. Junhui moved his lips near Wonwoo’s right ear and whispered because the crowd was getting rowdier by the minute, “Sino ba talagang crush mo ha?”

Natataranta na si Wonwoo sa mga nangyayari at hinihiling niya na maging puno na lang siya dahil ayaw niya nang gumalaw sa pwesto niya at ayaw niya na ring huminga. Sobrang lapit ni Junhui sa kanya at hindi niya alam kung ano ba ang tamang gawin niya.

“I-ikaw.”, natawa si Jun sa pagkautal nito, nainis si Wonwoo. “Nakakabwisit bakit ba parang Grade 1 ako magsalita?”, naramdaman niya ang paghigpit ng yakap ni Jun mula sa likod.

“Ewan ko ba sayo. Three semesters ago pa yata talaga kita dapat niligawan nang maayos eh.”, nagulat si Wonwoo sa sinabi nito at napalingon siya sa likod pero natigilan siya nang marealize niyang sobrang magkalapit na pala ang mukha nila. Jun was perching his head on his shoulder and one mistake could reward them both with a kiss. “Magkaklase tayo nung WIKA 1.”

“Hindi?”

“Sabay tayong nagprerog hindi mo ba tanda?”

“Fuck.”

“O ‘diba sobrang dense mo?”, Junhui giggled as he swayed their bodies to the beat of the indie singer onstage.

_Napansin ko sa pagibig tanga ka kahit alisto_

_Sinangla ko pati puso daig pa ang nagcasino_

“Aware ka bang ikaw dahilan kung bakit nagcocomputer shop pa ako kahit may wi-fi naman sa dorms?”, bulong pa nito and god- Wonwoo was so tempted to just sneak a kiss right then and there.

“Hindi.”

“Grabe ang dense-“

“Pero alam kong lagi kang nasa shop kaya gusto kong lagi kang nasa malapit lang.”

_Ang balakid na humarang, walang dating saking hangarin_

_Masaya sa naranasan kahit hindi man papalarin_

“So kaya lagi akong Computer 2?”, tanong ni Jun habang inaalis ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Wonwoo. Siguro nakapansin na ito na nangangalay na siya at hindi kumportable ang kanilang posisyon. Pero for the sake of kilig, sige lang. Okay lang kay Wonwoo.

“Maybe.”, Wonwoo chided, a smile slowly forming on his own lips as he leaned his head on Jun’s shoulder instead. Perfect. “Sa Isang Kabang Bigas lang kita napansin eh.”

“Yung incentive na film? Grabe? After one sem lang? Kung kailan ‘di na tayo magkaklase?”

“Dami mong tanong.”, Wonwoo poked Jun’s cheek. “Oo doon.”

_Natagpuan kita_

_Natagpuan kita_

_Natagpuan kita_

_Natagpuan kita_

“Kung ako crush mo, eh sino yung Cindy na sinasabi ng Mama mo nung hinatid kita?”

“Ah, ‘yon?”, Wonwoo picked his head up, immediately missing the warmth of Jun’s neck. “Wala, schoolmate lang namin ‘yon ng kapatid ko nung elementary pa kami. ‘Yun lang kase kilala nila Mama ‘tas naging crush pa namin parehong magkapatid kaya siguro inaasar niya kame dun.”, bahagya siyang napalingon kay Jun. “Bakit? Nagseselos ka?”, hindi na yata nakapreno ang utak ni Wonwoo sa pagiinteroga.

“Oo.”, Jun answered in a heartbeat.

Wonwoo snorted, “Bakit? May karapatan ka ba?”

Junhui immediately loosened his grip—wrong question.

_Maliban saking nanay ikaw lang tumawag saking gwapo_

_Kahit malabo ang iyong mata_

“Ayaw mo ba? Sabihin mo lang.”, there was mirth in Junhui’s eyes, a challenge for another challenge.

Wonwoo immediately gripped their clasped hands tighter, “Ikaw naman. Nagbibiro lang.”, he nestled his face on Junhui’s neck. Ano ba yan, kahit pawisan na amoy baby pa rin. “Syempre gusto.”

_Ako'y dakila mo na taga suyo, paglingkuran pagsilbihan_

_Kahit pareho tayong alagain na_

“So, ano na?”

“Ano na?”

“Wonwoo, ano na?”, kulit ni Junhui dito.

“Ano bang gusto mo?”

“Gusto ko ng shawarma.”, lintik, kung hindi niya lang talaga mahal ito malamang sinapak niya na ito. Napaigtad si Wonwoo sa nabulalas ng utak niya. Mahal niya ba talaga ‘to? Hindi ba masyado pang maaga? Pwede chill lang ulit?

“Kung shawarma hanap mo edi ikaw na lang bumili may twenty-three na tindahang nagbebenta dyan bigyan pa kita ng one hundred pesos, buy one take one pa.”, simangot niya sa sagot ng boyfriend? Best friend? “Ano best friends na ba tayo?”

“Deh, mas gusto ko jowa.”, cute. Masyadong cute. Naiinis si Wonwoo kasi masyado siyang nagpipigil. Wala na siyang pakialam sa mga taong nakapaligid sa kanila. Kung pinagtitinginan na ba sila, kung nanunuod ng indie artist, kung nagbebenta ng umiilaw na flower crowns—basta. Moment niya ‘to.

_Sasagipin kita, ako ang superhero sayo lang magbibida_

_Ikaw padin ang maganda sa paningin, walang iba_

“Basta ‘wag ka makikipagbreak pagkatapos ng Valentine’s”, biro ni Wonwoo habang iniikot ang mga kamay ni Junhui sa bewang niya, pabalik sa nauna nilang pwesto. Nice.

“Ghinost mo nga ako ng two weeks pero pinakawalan ba kita?”

“Ghinost mo nga ako nung last week, eh.”, he pouted.

_Kaya sa pagtayo ko sa umaga ay hanap ko na_

_Ngiti mo na nagpasaya_

“Ah, about that. Naging busy para sa rehearsals ngayong fair sorry.”, Jun kissed Wonwoo’s temple. Bangis, daig pa nila yung 1 year na magjowa. “Eh ikaw? Bakit hindi mo ako nireplyan?”

Kung mayroon mang oras na gusto niyang lamunin siya ng lupa, ‘eto na yon. Wonwoo murmured his answer.

“Ano? Utot?”

“Hindi! Sabi ko yung Naruto Run.”, pahina nang pahina sinabi ni Wonwoo until the end was almost unheard of.

“Ah, yung Naruto Run? Bakit? Nadapa ka lang naman nun?”

“Exactly”, sigaw ni Wonwoo dahil umiingay na lalo ang audience. “Fuck, wag mo na lang ipaalala.”

“Ang cute mo kaya tumakbo parang tingting.”, Wonwoo kicked him from behind, “May video pa ako non, pakita ko sa Mama mo.”

“Wag!”, umikot na nang tuluyan si Wonwoo mula sa pagkakayakap ni Junhui. Siguro wrong move but the stage lights were hitting him better from this angle even if the dancer was not onstage anymore. Bakit ang gwapo pa rin nito kahit pagod na sa pagpeperform?

_Natagpuan kita_

_Natagpuan kita_

_Natagpuan kita_

_Natagpuan kita_

“Bakit?”, Junhui tilted his head childishly.

“Basta.”, Wonwoo insisted with all his might but his resolve was all for nothing when he heard someone call him behind Junhui.

“Anak bumingo kami!”, napatigil ang ina sa pagkaway nang makita ang kasama ng anak. Biglang gumuhit naman ang matamis na ngiti sa mga labi at maitim na balak sa mga mata nito nang mamukhaan ang kasama ni Wonwoo. “Ay ‘nak kayo na?”, usisa ng nanay at lumapit na nang tuluyan sa kanilang dalawa. Aangal pa sana si Wonwoo subalit nahiritan na agad si Jun ng nanay niya.

“’Toy anong pangalan mo?”, hawak nito sa braso ng boyfriend niya habang humahalik sa pisngi.

“Jun po.”

“Ay Junjun, alagaan mo anak namin ha? Unang boyfriend ka niyan.”, humagikgik pa ito habang nagpapaalala. Hiyang-hiya na si Wonwoo sa balat niya, “Tama nga si Wonwoo, mas gwapo ka nga.”

“Ma!”

“’O siya mag-iikot pa muna kami ni Jungkook dito. Iuwi mo nang maaga ‘yan ha? Bawal muna overnight!”, both of them blushed at the implication. Buti na lang at gabi na kung kaya hindi obvious ang kanilang reaksyon. “Bisita ka sa bahay minsan ha?”

Junhui smiled in appreciation, “Sige po Tita kung payag si Wonwoo.”

“Ay wag nang Tita, Mama na lang.” saka pakendeng-kendeng na nitong hinatak ang bunso patungo sa mga ukay-ukay. Tatawa tawa naman ang nakababata niyang kapatid habang naglalakad palayo.

“Nakakahiya.”, the younger face palmed as the older nuzzled his black hair.

“Hindi naman. At least alam kong welcome to the family na ako.”, Junhui snaked his arms around Wonwoo’s waist as they swayed to the song’s extended version. The crowd around them singing along to the song.

“Wons?”

“Noh?”

“Tingin ka dito bilis.”, Wonwoo slowly lifted his head as he saw the crowd waving their phones’ lights. Wala namang enggrande, nasa field lang din sila, estudyante pa rin sila. But he felt like everything was in place that night. He was with the right person at the right time, though it took one too many slow dances to take them to this very second. When he looked back at Junhui, he saw the older slowly leaning in, pressing a slow, light kiss on the corner of his lips.

_Gusto ko ako lang gusto_

_Gusto ko ako lang ang gusto mo_

_Gusto ko ako lang gusto_

_Gusto ko ako lamang ang gusto mo_

_Ang gusto ko_

**Author's Note:**

> AND I'M BACK MGA DUDEPAREBROCHONG! Namiss ko 'to huhuhuhuhu
> 
> To those who waited for me, don't worry i might be working on something big right now and i just really wish with all my heart to finish it TONIGHT yes! TONIGHT! NOW NA!
> 
> I would like to dedicate this fic to my friends who relentlessly bugged me to come back. If it weren't for yall, this fic would have collected dust for the next 5 more years. Actually, I started writing this waaaaaay back in 2017 lmao I finally got enough time and motivation to finish this last night, just in time for Valentine's Day. I am so happy I finally posted a work after a whole year of creative drought.
> 
> My little heart would like it if you leave a kudos and/or comment after reading. Salamat!!!!


End file.
